Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーIX オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti au Japon le 30 août 2000. Il s'agit de la dernière composition en solo de Nobuo Uematsu. Pistes Disque 1 #'A Place to Call Home' (いつか帰るところ) #:Arrangement: Kunihiko Kurosawa #:Thème d'introduction de Final Fantasy IX #'Memories Erased by a Storm' (嵐に消された記憶) #:Jouée dans la cinématique d'introduction, après que Grenat se soit rappellée du naufrage. #'The Meeting' (作戦会議) #:Jouée lors de la réunion des Tantalas, en vue de l'enlèvement de la princesse. #'Sky of Alexandria (Night in Alexandria)' (アレクサンドリアの空) #:Jouée quand le Prima Vista survole Alexandrie. #'Vivi's Theme' (ビビのテーマ) #:Thème du petit mage noir. Jouée quand il visite Alexandrie. #'Swords of Fury' (この刃に懸けて) #:Jouée durant le représentation de Je veux être ton oisillon. #'Vamo Alla Flamenco' (Vamo' alla flamenco) #:Jouée durant la joute entre Frank et Djidane. Thème du mini-jeu Cherche Choco!. #'Find the Princess' (決行~姫をさがして~) #:Jouée quand Djidane fouille le château à la recherche de la princesse. #'Court Jesters' (月なきみそらの道化師たち) #:Thème des deux bouffons. #'Steiner's Theme' (スタイナーのテーマ) #:Thème du capitaine des Brutos. Jouée lors de sa recherche de la princesse. #'Prima Vista Orchestra' (プリマビスタ楽団) #:Jouée quand Djidane et Grenat atterrissent dans le Prima Vista, après la chute de la tour. #'Eye to Eye' (奪われた瞳) #:Jouée quand Grenat supplie Djidane Tribal|Djidane de l'enlever. #'The Fateful Hour' (今宵) #:Jouée lors de la capture de Markus par le Roi Lear. #'Thy Warmth' (あなたのぬくもり) #:Jouée lors du quiproquo sur scène. #'Tragic Love' (あやまちの愛) #:Jouée quand la situation sur scène dérape. #'The Evil Within' (深淵の女王) #:Jouée lors des scènes impliquant reine d'Alexandrie. #'Danger in the Forest' (ざわめく森) #:Thème de la Forêt maudite, également jouée à Pinnacle Rocks. #'Battle 1' (バトル1) #:Thème de combat. #'Fanfare' (ファンファーレ) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Distant Memory' (あの日の記憶) #:Jouée lors du flash-back de Djidane avec Grenat. #'Battle 2' (バトル2) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Run!' (走れ!) #:Jouée lors de la fuite de la forêt maudite et de la recherche de Dagga au château d'Alexandrie. #'Sweet Dreams' (おやすみ) #:Thème de repos. #'Over the Hill' (あの丘を越えて) #:Thème de la mappemonde durant le début du jeu. #'Ice Cavern' (氷の洞窟) #:Thème de la Grotte des glaces. #'Village of Dali' (辺境の村 ダリ) #:Thème du village champêtre. #'Beyond the Twilight' (黄昏の彼方に) #:Jouée dans la fabrique sous-terraine de Dali. #'Steiner's Delusion' (盲進スタイナー) #:Jouée lors des scènes impliquant Steiner. #'Fleeting Time' (限りある時間(とき)) #:Jouée quand Bibi est ignoré par les mages noirs à bord de l'aérocargo. #'Zidane's Theme' (ジタンのテーマ) #:Thème du voleur intrépide. Jouée à bord de l'aérocargo. #'The Black Waltz' (黒のワルツ) #:Thème des Valseurs. Disque 2 #'Cid's Theme' (シドのテーマ) #:Thème du régent de Lindblum Joué au château de Lindblum. #'Out of the Frying Pan' (一難去って…) #:Jouée au bar de Lindblum, quand Djidane rencontre Freyja. #'Lindblum' (リンドブルム) #:Thème de la ville-château. #'A Song from Her Memory' (記憶の歌) #:Chant: Emiko Shiratori #:Jouée quand Djidane retrouve Dagga à la tour d'observation du château. #'Festival of the Hunt' (ハンターチャンス) #:Thème de la fête de la chasse. Également le thème de combat face à Pluton. #'Qu's Marsh' (ク族の沼) #:Thème du Marais des Kwe. #'Quina's Theme' (クイナのテーマ) #:Thème de l'apprentie gourmet. Jouée lors de la chasse aux grenouilles. #'Aloha de Chocobo' (アロハ・de・チョコボ) #:Joué la première fois à la Forêt des chocobos. #'Ukulele de Chocobo' (ウクレ・le・チョコボ) #:Thème de Choco sur la mappemonde. #'Freya's Theme' (フライヤのテーマ) #:Thème du chevalier Dragon. Joué à la Caverne de Guismar. #'South Gate' (国境の南ゲート) #:Thème des portes frontalières. #'Faerie Battle' (フェアリーバトル) #:Thème de combat face à un monstre amical, ou Rataïme. #'Kingdom of Burmecia' (ブルメシア王国) #:Thème du royaume sous la pluie. #'Unforgettable Silhouette' (忘れられぬ面影) #:Thème du maître solitaire. #'Kuja's Theme' (クジャのテーマ) #:Thème du conspirateur de l'ombre. #'The Wavering Blade' (迷いの剣) #:Thème de combat face à Beate. #'Dark City Treno' (眠らない街 トレノ) #:Thème de la cité nocturne des nobles. #'Tantalus' Theme' (タンタラスのテーマ) #:Thème du groupe de voleurs. #'Wicked Melody' (背徳の旋律) #:Jouée lors des scènes impliquant Kuja. #'Garnet's Theme' (ガーネットのテーマ) #:Thème de la princesse vagabonde. Jouée lors de la rencontre avec Maître Totto à la tour de Tréno. #'Gargant Roo' (古根の道 ガルガン・ルー) #:Thème de la Route de la Gorgone. #'Cleyra's Trunk' (クレイラの幹) #:Jouée lors de l'exploration du tronc de Clayra. #'Cleyra Settlement' (クレイラの街) #:Thème de la cité au cœur d'un tourbillon. #'Eternal Harvest' (永遠の豊穣 Eternal Harvest) #:Jouée lors de la cérémonie de la tempête protectrice. #'Mourning the Sky' (空を愁いて) #:Jouée quand la tempête protectrice se dissipe. #'The Extraction' (抽出) #:Jouée lors de la cérémonie de l'extraction pratiquée par Pile et Face. Disque 3 #'City Under Siege' (襲撃) #:Jouée lors de l'attaque de Clayra. #'Roses of May' (ローズ・オブ・メイ) #:Thème de la générale d'Alexandrie. #'Fossil Roo' (フォッシル・ルー) #:Thème de la Route des fossiles. #'Conde Petie' (山吹く里 コンデヤ・パタ) #:Thème de la ville montagnarde des nains. #'Black Mage Village' (黒魔道士の村) #:Thème du Village des mages noirs. #'Unrequited Love' (とどかぬ想い) #:Jouée quand Djidane évoque son passé. Thème d'Alexandrie en ruines. #'Before the Altar' (神前の儀) #:Jouée lors de la cérémonie du mariage à Condéa. #'Eiko's Theme' (エーコのテーマ) #:Thème de la jeune invokeuse. #'Madain Sari, Village of the Lost Summoners' (廃墟 マダイン・サリ) #:Thème de l'ancienne cité des invokeurs. #'Eidolon Wall' (召喚壁) #:Thème du mur des invokations. #'Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life' (イーファの樹) #:Thème de l'arbre de vie. #'Amarant's Theme' (サラマンダーのテーマ) #:Thème du Rouge. #'Devil's Ambition' (欲望の足音) #:Jouée lors de la rencontre avec Kuja à l'Ifa. #'Outlaws' (おれたちゃ盗賊) #:Jouée lors de l'Active Time Event impliquant les Tantalas. #'Foolproof Love Letter Scheme' (ラブレター大作戦) #:Jouée lors du quiproquo de la lettre d'amour. #'Tetra Master' (クアッド・ミスト) #:Thème du jeu de cartes. #'Moogles' Theme' (モーグリのテーマ) #:Thème de la Mogposte. #'Something to Protect' (守るべきもの) #:Jouée lors de l'attaque d'Alexandrie par les Baskervilles. #'Light of Destiny' (召喚されし者) #:Jouée quand Dagga entend l'appel des invokeurs. #'Master of Time' (時の管理者) #:Thème du gardien du temps. #'Oeilvert' (ウイユヴェール) #:Arrangement: Kunihiko Kurosawa #:Thème des ruines d'Euyevair. #'Chamber of a Thousand Faces' (刻まれた過去) #:Arrangement: Kunihiko Kurosawa #:Jouée dans la salle aux milles visages. #'Look Back, See the Frog!' (振りカエルと奴がいる) #:Jouée quand le joueur contrôle Cid au Palais du Désert. #'Esto Gaza' (聖なる地 エスト・ガザ) #:Thème de la ville des pèlerins. #'Mount Gulug' (グルグ火山) #:Thème de l'ancien volcan. #'Broken Spell, Healed Hearts' (とけた魔法と心) #:Jouée quand Hilda guérit son époux. Disque 4 #'Aboard the Hilda Garde' (飛空艇 ヒルダガルデ) #:Thème de l'Hildegarde 3. #'Daguerreo, the Hermit's Library' (隠者の書庫 ダゲレオ) #:Thème de la cité de l'eau. #'Ipsen's Castle' (イプセンの古城) #:Arrangement: Kunihiko Kurosawa #:Thème du château centenaire. #'The Four Mirrors' (4枚の鏡) #:Arrangement: Kunihiko Kurosawa #:Jouée après l'obtention des 4 miroirs. #'Guardians' (それぞれの戦い) #:Thème des Sanctuaires élémentaires. #'Terra' (テラ) #:Thème de l'étoile vieillissante. #'Bran Bal, the Soulless Village' (魂無き村 ブラン・バル) #:Thème du village figé dans le temps. #'Pandemonium' (時を刻む城 パンデモニウム) #:Thème du château isolé. #'Not Alone' (独りじゃない) #:Jouée quand Djidane veut en finir par lui-même. #'Unforgettable Sorrow' (消えぬ悲しみ) #:Jouée quand les génomes arrive au village des mages noirs. #'Another Nightmare' (悪霧ふたたび) #:Thème de la mappemonde durant la fin du jeu. #'Silver Dragon' (銀竜戦) #:Jouée lors de l'assaut sur Mémoria. #'Memoria' (記憶の場所) #:Thème du pays des souvenirs. #'Crystal World' (クリスタルワールド) #:Thème du Monde de cristal. #'The Darkness of Eternity' (破滅への使者) #:Thème de combat face Kuja en Transe. #'The Final Battle' (最後の闘い) #:Thème du combat final face à Darkness. #'Star-Crossed Lovers' (甘く悲しい恋) #:Jouée durant les scènes de fin. #'Kiss of Betrayal' (裏切りの口づけ) #:Jouée durant les scènes de fin. #'I Want to Be Your Canary' (君の小鳥になりたい) #:Jouée durant les scènes de fin. #'Inseparable Hearts' (盗めぬ二人のこころ) #:Jouée durant les scènes de fin. #'Behind the Door' (その扉の向こうに) #:Jouée durant les scènes de fin. #'Melodies of Life - Final Fantasy' (Melodies Of Life ~ FINAL FANTASY) #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Chant: Emiko Shiratori #:Paroles: Hiroyuki Itō #:Traduction: Kako Someya, Alexander O. Smith #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy IX. #'Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Thème de fin du jeu. #'CCJC TVCM 15"' (CCJC TVCM 15" (コカ・コーラCM曲)) #:Musique d'une publicité Coca-Cola impliquant les personnages du jeu. #'CCJC TVCM 30"' (CCJC TVCM 30" (コカ・コーラCM曲)) #:Musique d'une publicité Coca-Cola impliquant les personnages du jeu. #'Melodies of Life (The Layers of Harmony)' (Melodies Of Life Layers Of Harmony) #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Chant: Emiko Shiratori #:Paroles: Hiroyuki Itō #:Traduction: Kako Someya, Alexander O. Smith #:Version courte de "Melodies of Life". Galerie Édition originale Édition limitée Lien externe *Page générique chez Square Enix Détails supplémentaires *La plupart des morceaux sont des reprises des précédents Final Fantasy. en:Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy IX